Field
The present disclosure relates to transceiver systems configured to transmit and receive a plurality of wireless communication frequency bands.
Description of Related Art
In some wireless devices, such as cellular handsets, two or more cellular protocols may be supported to transmit and/or receive data. The respective protocols may be transmitted using dedicated transmit paths and received using dedicated receive paths, each path having suitable amplification and/or filtering components, the paths being coupled to one or more antennas.